


Joint Practice

by puny



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Free! Kink Meme, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puny/pseuds/puny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin has picked up some unexpected habits in Australia; he and Sousuke take a little time to enjoy themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joint Practice

**Author's Note:**

> i have  
> no idea at all why i did this  
> name creds to a kinkmeme anon

There's a lot of reasons Rin's glad Sousuke's back. 

For one, it's good to have someone around Samezuka from the old days. Ai's been a good friend all this time, but if Rin's being realistic, his presence can get grating. Sousuke, though – Sousuke is a rock. He's dependable. He's a decent, reliable guy who gets right to the core of things: no fuss, just rock-paper-scissors and the decision's made. He doesn't glorify Rin for his swimming ability the way Ai and so many of the guys on the team do. Sousuke's just the same as always, even after half a decade. 

Well, nearly the same. Rin thinks of that broad, sturdy torso and smirks. There's a couple changes. They're pretty welcome. 

He shuts the shower off, heads into the locker room. Sousuke's already there pulling on an undershirt. Rin spares a moment of anguish for the missed chance to watch him peel off his legskins. 

"Oi," he says, "meet me behind the pool building after, all right? I got a treat." He flashes a grin and Sousuke has to be intrigued, but he just raises an eyebrow and nods as he slings his bag over his shoulder and leaves. 

Rin changes at top speed, conscious the whole time of the little jar in his swim bag. When he exits the locker room it's nearly dusk already; they'd done some extra laps at his own insistence, and there's a slow burn in his muscles that's not entirely unpleasant. He circles the pool building and there's Sousuke leaning against a wall.

"Well?" he says. 

Rin kneels and rummages a moment before pulling the jar out with a flourish: there's a moment of confusion in Sousuke's eyes, and then recognition settles in. "I wouldn't peg you as the type," he says, smiling a little. 

Rin shrugs and opens the jar. Sousuke takes the blunt and sniffs it, critically. "It's not great."

"Hey," scowls Rin. "Don't bitch. Besides, I've been saving this for a while." 

"Yeah, yeah. Much appreciated. Got a light?" Rin's gut tightens a little as Sousuke puts it between his lips, and as he flicks the lighter and holds it up he watches Sousuke's face. Deep breath in. Sousuke opens one eye, smirks, and blows the lungful of smoke directly into Rin's face. 

"Ach– bastard! See if I ever treat _you_ to anything again. Gimme that." He tries to ignore the faint dampness on the roach from Sousuke's mouth. The warmth coils in him, and he leans against the wall and suppresses a cough. 

"Why'd you decide to smoke me out? Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered." Sousuke's watching the glowing end as Rin exhales long and slow.

He shrugs. "Who else would I ask? Nitori? Momo?" He snorts. "Actually, a little calming down might do that kid some good." 

Sousuke chuckles and takes another pull. Rin can feel his exhale; wisps on the side of his face, the smell enveloping them. He takes another breath too, starting to feel it in his fingertips. He passes it back, now almost a third gone. 

"You know," muses Sousuke, "I think we're wasting some of this." 

"Oh yeah?" says Rin absently. The sunset's really gorgeous tonight, he thinks. There's a warm pressure on the side of his face, and he forgets the sunset as Sousuke pulls his head around to face him. 

"Yeah," he says, and puts his lips on Rin's. 

For a moment he forgets how to move, to breathe. Then his eyes close and he inhales, sucking in the combined heat of the smoke and Sousuke, some of it escaping where their mouths don't seal completely. The slide of their mouths is warm, so warm, Rin's heart thrumming in his ears as he introduces himself thoroughly to Sousuke's tongue. It's over too soon. 

"Wow," he says when they pull away, and licks a little spit off his bottom lip. 

Sousuke just smiles, wide, and takes another puff.

They work through the rest of it that way, Sousuke inhaling and then exhaling into Rin's open mouth. When they're done he grinds the roach end into the dirt with his heel. They have no pretext for it anymore but the floatiness Rin feels in his bones is excuse enough, so they keep making out, his head tilted up as Sousuke presses him back against the wall. They lose themselves for a little while in the soft, hot press of mouth against mouth; when they take a breather, Rin realizes that, one, he's half hard, two, he's really, really high and three, the sun has set completely now. The soft blue from the pool windows is the only light on Sousuke's face. Rin takes a moment to watch the dappled blue and Sousuke's bitten lips, and suddenly those cool turquoise eyes give him an idea. 

"Hey, 'suke," he says, "let's go swimming."

"What?" 

Rin's already slipped away and is running round the building. He can hear his protests, but he knows he's faster than Sousuke, even high, and as he pushes into the side door he's already shedding his jacket. He's in the pool completely by the time Sousuke pushes open the door, and he treads water and grins as his best friend frowns at him. 

"Rin, this is ridiculous, we just got changed. I'm not putting my wet swimsuit back on again." 

"Neither am I," Rin replies, as impishly as possible. The water feels cool and alive on his bare thighs, on his ass. Sousuke's eyes widen as understanding hits him. 

"You're crazy." 

"You gonna come in?" 

"How could I not?" 

Sousuke pulls his shirt over his head, and Rin slowly slips underwater and away to the other end of the pool. He has no goggles on, but the sting doesn't bother him; rather, the water cradles him, and he feels like if he wanted to he could breathe it. _Is this what Haru feels like all the time?_ he wonders, surfacing by the opposite pool wall. The room's dark by now; only auxiliary lighting is on, little lights lining the pool's edge, and clean shadowy water ripples around him as the generator hums. He leans his head against the tile and relaxes. 

There's a tiny _splish_ and Sousuke surfaces beside him. They're in the same lane, but it doesn't feel crowded. Just comfortable, Rin thinks. 

That's it. Comfortable. He's skinny dipping stoned with his best friend, and he's so content. It's mostly that thought that makes him reach for Sousuke, put an arm around his shoulders. The water deals with gravity, letting Rin put both his legs around Sousuke's waist and cling to him. God, this kid is built. Rin rubs a hand up his chest, halfmindedly rutting against him. Sousuke's smirking, but who cares. Rin leans in and kisses him again. He can feel Sousuke's smile through the kiss as Sousuke slides a big hand between them and takes hold of Rin's and his dick.

"Fu _uuck,_ " pants Rin, clinging now with both arms around his neck. The poolwater ripples as Sousuke slowly works them both, stroking as he bites and licks his way up Rin's shoulder and neck. The haze of the smoke in his mind blurs with the pulse in his groin, and he comes as Sousuke sinks his teeth into the join of his neck and shoulder. His orgasm lasts forever, and he burns, panting, as the pool laps at them and Sousuke comes a couple strokes later. His groan reverberates throughout the empty hall.

Rin, still breathing heavily, pushes off him to float in the cool water. "That was hot," he remarks. 

"Mm. I forgot you shave." 

"Shut up!" He splashes in Sousuke's general direction. "It helps my time." (That's a lie; he does it because it feels good. The sensation of the water against his smooth legs right now is amazing.) 

"Eh, Rin?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Let's go get some food." 

He's spent, both from the swim meet earlier and the recent orgasm, and the water feels like a womb to him right now, but Sousuke's suggestion alerts him that, hey, he's _starving._

"...yeah, alright." 

They dry off as best they can with their already-damp towels, pulling on jeans and shirts. The walk into town is warm, streetlights just now clicking on and casting pools of golden light on them. Rin laughs and shoves him when Sousuke cracks jokes, but never hard enough to dislodge Sousuke's arm from where it's slung over his shoulders. They find the pizza place and Rin thinks Sousuke lets him pick the pizza just to watch as he fumbles his way through the order, flushing as Sousuke sniggers and the waitress sighs. As punishment, he gets ham and pineapple, Sousuke's least favorite. 

"Oh, is that what I get for that service in the pool?" 

Rin kicks him under the table as she leaves. "Shut up, asshole. D'you know how red your eyes are right now?" 

"Shit, really? You too..." 

The waitress brings them their pizza and they eat in starved silence, wolfing down the whole thing. When they finish it Sousuke spills his water and Rin tips the server way too much and they walk home full and laughing and Rin can't remember the last time he felt so satisfied, elbowing his best friend as the warm summer breeze dries their hair and swirls round their ankles. 

The dormitory's mostly quiet once they're back inside, everyone either studying or already in bed, but when Rin says something a little too loudly one of the doors slides open and Nitori's head pops out. 

"Senp– is something all right?" He catches sight of their reddened eyes almost immediately. It must look like they've both been bawling their eyes out, Rin realizes, and before he can help it he breaks down laughing. 

"It's fine, Nitori," says Sousuke, leaning in close to the boy's face and purposely exhaling too much. Nitori's eyes widen as he smells Sousuke's smoky breath and he squeaks, slamming the door, which just makes Rin go into more spasms of laughter. 

Sousuke drags him into their room before someone can come yell at them for making a racket. They don't bother flipping on the lights. Rin's tired all the way down to his marrow and so is Sousuke, judging from the look of blissful exhaustion that spreads on his face as he stretches. 

"I'm going to bed," says Rin, sliding his jeans off and flopping into the bunk. "Thanks for hanging out, eh? That was fun." 

"Mhm," says Sousuke, undoing his belt, and Rin's disappointed with the non-answer until his mattress shifts and suddenly becomes a lot more crowded than it was a moment ago. 

"Huh?" 

An arm curls around his torso, and the length of his back meets Sousuke's wide chest. "Thank you," murmurs Sousuke in his ear, "for the treat. We've got to do this again sometime." 

Rin shivers: they never got to shower, and Sousuke smells like chlorine and smoke and he's warm, so warm. 

"Yeah," says Rin, curling into the warmth and closing his eyes. "Yeah, we will. G'night."


End file.
